


Staring at Harry, Worrying Like Liam, Sleepy Confessions

by CharlesMeansSegenToErik



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlesMeansSegenToErik/pseuds/CharlesMeansSegenToErik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis stares at Harry alot. They have the day off from touring, so they spend it laying in bed together all day. Louis worries too much, and Harry interrupts him alot. But in the end Harry's got a confession of his own. (WARNING: slash)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staring at Harry, Worrying Like Liam, Sleepy Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it! This is my first post on here. SO, Ima bit nervous. Go easy on me with the comments, yeah? Enjoy, and PLEASE review, like, friend me, whatever just give me feedback! Thanks.

“Hazza?”

“Yeah, Lou?” Harry grumbles sleepily from underneath the mound of pillows they both requested from room service at the hotel-of-the-week.

“What do you think would have happened, if Simon wasn’t the snazzy, band-put together-er he is?”

“Eh?” Harry lifts his head up and gazes blearily at Louis from behind hooded eyelids.

Louis’ face is a lot closer than Harry had judged, and his nose grazes against Lou’s when he lifts his head. Louis’ beautiful ice blue eyes are wide open, and Harry can tell he’s been awake for a while. Obviously thinking too hard.

Harry lays his head back down, but closer to Louis and just blinks the sleep out of his jade eyes.

“I mean, what if we had never become a band?” Lou persists, lips reddening as he nibbles on them.

Harry rubs his fist into his eye like a child; Louis has noticed that’s a habit he’s taken to doing after waking up from a nap. He’s noticed a lot of things about Harry these days.

“What brought this up, Lou?” Louis huffs out a sigh, and flutters his eyelashes a little, looking away from Harry’s questioning stare and instead focuses on counting the little dots on their bed sheets.

Harry’s eyes narrow at his silence, and scoots the last couple inches between them to steeple their foreheads together. He gives Louis an Eskimo kiss, which makes him giggle and return it. Lou separates their foreheads and maneuvers his shoulders around so that his head is in the crook of Harry’s neck instead. He nuzzles into his collarbone and mumbles something against the skin there.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Harry asks with an amused grin on his face.

When he doesn’t repeat himself, Harry cups his hand under his chin and tilts his face upwards.

“There you are,” he murmurs once he’s looking back into Louis’ blue orbs.

And Louis smiles at him. That smile, oh lord, Harry _loves_ that smile.

“I said, ‘what if we had never met?’” Louis asks, serious now.

Harry’s smile disappears immediately. That little dip between his eyebrows appears, and Louis wants to reach a finger up and smooth it out. So he does, and Harry’s face instantly relaxes. But his eyes are still clouded.

“I don’t know,” and Louis can hear the pain in his voice.

“I don’t know what I would do if I had never met you Louis,” He’s looking at Louis now, and his eyes are dark, and his lashes are so long, Louis notices for the thousandth time, and his cheeks are slowly becoming a very alluring shade of pink, and yeah, Louis’ so in love with him that he can’t breathe. And maybe…maybe that’s what brought it up, he thinks. Because Harry’s beautiful when he sleeps, and he’s beautiful when he’s awake and Louis just can’t help but _stare_. Can’t help but wonder what his life would be like if Harry wasn’t in it.

“Hazza,” Louis’ voice breaks halfway through the name, and then _oh_.

Harry’s lips are on his, and they’re warm, and he tastes like sleep, the morning air, and something really sweet that can’t be described as anything but… _Harry_. It doesn’t take Louis long to get over the surprise, and he tilts his head slightly so their mouths slot together comfortably, and then he kisses back. Licking at his lips, and into his mouth, and pouring every last emotion he’s ever felt into it because any second now Harry’s going to come to his senses and realize he can do so much better than plain, old Louis, and Louis knows that no one could love Harry more than he does, and he needs Harry to know that too.

So when Harry makes this sexy little mewl in the back of his throat and widens his mouth invitingly, well, how can Lou ignore that? Harry’s hands slide down Louis’ shoulders and rest on the dimples above his spine, rubbing gently. Louis shifts back against his hands, and runs his own hands up through Harry’s amazing curls, and tugs on them softly earning yet another mewl from Harry. Seems Harry is quite responsive, and Louis is smug just a bit, because yeah, maybe that stokes his ego just a little.

Unfortunately, in Louis’ opinion, he _is_ a living organism, and like all others, he needs air. He gives one last little nip to Harry’s lovely red bottom lip before pulling away with an obnoxious smack. He licks his lips in between gasps for oxygen, and peers up at Harry beneath his eyelashes. His eyes are hooded and staring right back at Louis. He’s grinning, and his cheeks are flushed and his hair is mussed even more than its regular messy state, thanks to Louis’ roaming hands.

“Well,” Louis clears his throat awkwardly, “uh, what were we talking about again?”

“I think, you were worrying for absolutely no reason,” Harry chuckles deeply, “And that maybe you’ve been spending too much time with Liam. He’s beginning to rub off on you.”

“Nah, if anyone’s rubbing off on me, it’s you. I don’t think I could have met a better person to be with all the time, to be influenced by. You’re amazing, Harry, and sweet, and smart, and I don’t think you realize it. But I do, and I am so lucky that I met you. And-” Louis can feel his face is red now, because this is the closest he has ever come to admitting to his less than platonic feelings for Harry.

And Harry is studying him with an intense look on his face, and so maybe Louis’ tongue feels three times too big for his mouth, and he feels he must look a mess, but Harry’s eyes. They sparkle, and Louis can see confusion, and maybe a little bashfulness in them, but he can also see that they are prodding him, telling him to go on, so he does.

“And…” he starts off slowly, trying to scoot a little further away in preparation, because yeah, he thinks he’s actually going to say it, “I am desperately, pathetically, so far gone in love with you, that I can’t see straight sometimes, and I know that you probably don’t feel the same way, and that’s okay I just had to tell-mph-”

And okay, he has _really_ has to stop interrupting him when he’s getting all emotional, but then Harry nips at his lips, thrusts his tongue into Louis' mouth and makes that _sound_ again, and Louis thinks maybe he really doesn’t mind so much anymore. This time Harry is the one to pull away, leaving Louis slightly dazed with his lips still puckered, and swollen. Harry chuckles at the image he makes and pulls at Louis’ hips until he is on top of him again, before burying his face into the wavy locks by Louis’ ear.

“It’s about damn time,” he murmurs.

Louis shuffle back a little and tilts his chin up to rest on Harry’s clavicle.

“What’s that supposed to mean? You’ve been…waiting for me?” he frowns, not ready to believe that Harry could possibly feel the same way.

 “ _Darling_ ,” and Louis’ heart stutters at the endearment, “ _I’ve waited all my life for you_.”


End file.
